Life's Little Pleasures
by lalapine
Summary: Lee gets a small taste of fatherhood


Title: Life's Little Pleasures  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters are owned by Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Productions, Kate Jackson, Bruce Boxleitner, et al. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Lee gets a small taste of fatherhood  
Setting: 2nd Season  
  
  
Life's Little Pleasures  
by Tammy M. Parnell  


  


It was an unusually warm day that autumn when Lee's doorbell rang, but Lee would always remember it as the day someone special entered his life. No matter that she would be gone almost as quickly as she had shown up; her presence left an impression on Agent Scarecrow, one that wouldn't fade quickly. Who knew one little person could be so easy to love? That made it all the harder when she was taken away from this man who had finally found the unconditional love that was absent throughout most of his childhood.  
  
Jenny, he called her. It had been Amanda's suggestion and it startled him at first, but it stuck. The infant who had been abandoned at the front door of his apartment stuck to Lee like glue. Amanda said it was good for him. Lee just shrugged his shoulders and let the little girl bite his fingers. Amanda smiled to herself; she knew the signs of true love.  
  
The three of them were sitting together on Lee's couch a couple weeks after that fateful doorbell ring when the telephone interrupted their pleasant conversation.  
  
Lee answered the ring.  
  
It's me, Billy responded. You'll be glad to know we found the mother. Her name's Patricia Patterson. She's here now. The baby's name is Felicia.  
  
No, Billy, Lee said, a bit stunned. How can you just want to hand her over?  
  
Scarecrow, the mother's just a girl herself. The grandmother didn't want anything to do with the baby, but when she heard what her daughter did... well, let's just say that Felicia's disappearance helped reunite a family. Turns out it had nothing to do with the Agency.  
  
Lee knew he had no choice, but he found it hard to hide the tightness in his throat. When are they coming?  
  
In just a little bit.  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry, Lee. I know you were getting attached, but you got to be realistic. You couldn't take care of a baby.  
  
I know, Lee said firmly before hanging up. He turned to Amanda.  
  
They found her family. Felicia's family.   
  
Felicia. Oh. Amanda got up and put a hand on Lee's shoulder. He was staring at the sleeping girl. It'll be okay, Lee.  
  
Of course it will, he tried to dismiss his anger. She's going home.  
  
Don't pretend with me, Lee.  
  
Pretend what? he asked loudly. That's where she belongs, isn't it? She sure couldn't stay here with me!  
  
But that doesn't mean you didn't want her to.  
  
Lee thought twice about denying his feelings for the little girl. There was only one person he'd be able to talk to about this, and that was Amanda. He didn't want to shut her out.  
  
I'm sorry, he said simply as he picked the child up from the couch and set her gently in her makeshift crib. I didn't expect...  
  
You never do, Amanda remarked as she led the way back to the sofa where they sat down. It's hard to imagine you can love someone so much. But then it happens, and you can't imagine there ever being a time without them.  
  
Lee nodded. It's silly. She's only been here a couple weeks. She's been a pain, too. I've had to rearrange my schedule and wake up a lot in the night and... Lee's voice trailed off.  
  
Amanda finished his sentence. And it was worth it.  
  
Lee smiled. It was.  
  
You'll have kids some day, Lee.  
  
Me? Hah. I'm a loner, remember?  
  
The past two weeks just proved you wrong.  
  
You think?  
  
I can see the signs, Lee. You'll make a terrific father someday. When you're ready.  
  
Yeah. Billy's right. I couldn't keep her anyway. I don't have time for kids.  
  
It's not so much work that's stopping you. I think it's just timing. You need to be in a place in your life when you feel comfortable settling down. You can't go running off to Istanbul or Cairo at the last minute.  
  
Oh no, Lee said with a grin. You mean I've got to be a normal person?  
  
That's exactly what I mean.  
  
You know what's so great about this one? Lee said, looking at the sleeping infant.  
  
Amanda said with a smile.  
  
She doesn't talk back. Amanda laughed and Lee continued. She doesn't complain... well, not much. She sleeps a lot, she enjoys the simple things of life, she's easy to get along with...  
  
She loves you.  
  
Lee looked quickly at his partner. She's just a baby.  
  
What do you mean she's just a baby? She knows if someone loves her and she loves them back. You're taking great care of her. And babies are great confidants. They can't tell your secrets.  
  
I've noticed that.  
  
Uh oh. Is it time to get Smyth for an interrogation? Amanda teased.  
  
Not on your life. My secrets are classified. Lee glanced at the clock. They'll be here soon.  
  
You'll find it again, Lee, Amanda assured him.  
  
  
  
That kind of love. The unconditional bond that's there between a parent and a child.  
  
I kinda missed that the first time, Lee acknowledged.  
  
Amanda nodded in sympathy. I know it's hard. You had to grow up when you were just a little boy. Your uncle didn't know how to deal with kids. He saw you as a little man. He didn't realize what you really needed.  
  
The friends gazed at each other uncertainly. You're pretty special, Amanda, Lee said softly. He turned as Felicia started to fuss. So are you! he said with a laugh. Amanda joined him at the side of the crib.  
  
The doorbell rang and the infant was suddenly wide awake. she gurgled.   
  
That's your mommy, he told her. Amanda smiled proudly. She knew how hard this was for Lee. She's gonna take you home and take real good care of you now.  
  
Amanda answered the door. she told the scared looking teenager and the middle aged woman.  
  
the girl said in relief as Lee handed the child to her.  
  
Lee said with a puzzled expression. I thought her name was Felicia?  
  
It is, the girl explained. But Jennifer's my mom's name too. It's easier to call her by her middle name so there's no confusion. But I always call my little girl Jenny anyway. Oh, I'm so sorry for leaving her. It was awful, but I just didn't know what to do.  
  
That's okay, Amanda answered, knowing Lee was rather choked up. We know you're sorry.  
  
said the girl's mother. Little Felicia is going to have a good home with me and my daughter.  
  
I'm sure she will, Lee managed to say.  
  
You can count on it, the girl answered. We'd better get going, Mom. Dad's expecting us.  
  
Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Mr. Stetson. We appreciate your kindness.  
  
It was no trouble, Lee insisted, shaking the woman's hand. He went to the infant, now dozing in her mother's arms. Bye, bye Jenny, he whispered, gently shaking her little fingers. You be a good girl.  
  
Here you go, Amanda said to the mother, handing over a bag full of stuffed animals and other toys. We spoiled her a little, she said.  
  
Thank you. The goodbyes were said and the little girl gone. Lee knew he would never see her again, but he also knew it wasn't over.   
  
he said aloud.  
  
Can you believe that? You were right.  
  
You suggested it.  
  
Only because you wouldn't. I knew you were thinking it, though.  
  
Yeah. Well, someday... For now I have to go on being Scarecrow, man of no emotions.  
  
The Scarecrow was all heart, Amanda replied thinking of _The Wizard Of Oz_.   
  
And no brain?  
  
Well, let's just say sometimes he doesn't use it. Like when it comes to realizing what a great father he'd make.  
  
Thank you, Amanda.  
  
For what?  
  
Just about everything. You're a great friend.  
  
I thought you weren't supposed to have any emotions.  
  
Only sometimes. The partners smiled as they embraced with a friendly hug. Neither knew what lay ahead for them, but for now, they lived in the moment, treasuring the little pleasures life brought them, whether it be found in a baby's laugh or a friend's welcoming arms. Both knew great things lay in store for the other, but it wouldn't be until a couple years later that they realized their future was each other.  
  
It's funny the things people remember. Lee and Amanda would remember this day when their first child was born. And as Jennifer Anne Stetson was set into her daddy's arms for the first time, it was a moment the couple would remember the rest of their lives, another of life's little pleasures that make life worth living in spite of the circumstances. Yes, great things lay in store for everyone, especially little Jennifer; Lee would see to it she received his missing love from childhood and then some. After all, she was his little girl.  
  
  


THE END


End file.
